


【CA】不死蛇与冰淇淋

by MissAAAA



Series: goodomens [16]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley wants to kiss angel but he is cursed by Beleth who wants to go back to heaven, M/M, Multi, Secret Lovers, Secret Relationship, angel finds a way to keep Crowley away from holy water, chasing game between lovers, different timelines meet at the end, god is ineffable, it's all about what you want and what you believe, who is jealous the angel with white wings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAAAA/pseuds/MissAAAA
Summary: *整合了自己之前关于传话游戏的梗，但没把格局扩那么大+食脑山雀的梗（贝雷特）*迷信元素*god is ineffable！*带点暗恋，带点情侣间的小“算计”，被狗粮毒死的某人以及冥冥之中的世界线





	【CA】不死蛇与冰淇淋

天空晴朗，雨后阳光。伦敦的夏日虽转瞬即逝，但温度的尾巴仍然时不时扫上脖颈。阿茲拉斐尔站在他的书店门前，边等着人边享用着他那口味醇厚，淋上果酱，撒上了香脆可口的蓝莓曲奇碎的香草雪糕蛋筒。隔了两条街，热闹的现代伦敦依然如同往日，街头歌手谈着吉他唱着爱情的小调，向驻足的女士献上飞吻。

“看！加百列！” 突然克罗里从他的背后跳了出来，一边拍着他的肩膀一边轻快地说道。

阿茲拉斐尔吃了一惊，猛地一口咬下过多的冰淇淋，含在口舌之间，激得让他皱起了脸，闭紧了眼睛。但他再睁开的时候，看见的是近在咫尺，克罗里那流露出恶作剧成功时的喜悦的眼睛。冰淇淋仍然含在嘴里，阿茲拉斐尔鼓着腮帮子说不清话：“你算计我！”

但他话还没说完就被克罗里含住了嘴唇，探进唇里的舌头带着温热替阿茲拉斐尔阻挡了那冰淇淋的凉。舌尖勾着舌尖，迁出裹着甜香的低低呻吟。冰淇淋逐渐融化，阿茲拉斐尔吮吸着果香，而克罗里蛇的味蕾虽尝不出什么甜味，但他有他的天使可以品味。

他们唇齿分离的时候，融化的冰淇淋从蛋筒的边缘流了出来，被克罗里的手指截住。阿茲拉斐尔呆呆地看见克罗里将沾着冰淇淋的指尖含进嘴里慢慢唆了一口，红润的薄唇紧裹住那苍白的手指，专注下低垂的眼帘里闪着点点金色的亮光，带着纯粹的欢愉。他不自觉地咽了咽口水，当恶魔不故意行诱惑之事，那却更让天使绷紧身体。他突然打心底感谢起克罗里平时并不总是吃东西的习惯。不然，他想，他大概会忘了怎么呼吸。

“离晚餐时间还有一会。” 阿茲拉斐尔有如初恋下的紧张看向书店。

克罗里诧异地挑了挑眉毛，但片刻之后，他了然地发出一声嗤笑。他没给阿茲拉斐尔对此生气的机会，又舔弄起对方的唇瓣。

“诱惑成功。” 他答道。

**01**

1560年，在一个雨后清新，阳光充沛的早上，一名威尔士的农夫走进葱郁的森林里采摘菌菇，偶然窥见了一个半靠在树后的溪水里的年轻男人。据说男人披着卷曲的红色长发，水面上的半身赤裸。他抬起头时慵懒翘起的嘴角里叼着根黑红的蛇尾。蛇身没在水中看不真切。他向着谁说着模糊的话，又像是想起什么，嘴角勾起快乐的轻笑的同时将蜕下的蛇皮吃进了肚子里。农夫没敢靠近，没敢细瞧，他跑回村子跟别人说起这事，从老一辈的口中得知此人竟在60年前就被目击，一样年轻一样古怪，但当农夫再跑回森林里的时候，那个男人已经不见了踪影。只在溪水边看见黑色和白色的羽毛。

1562年，旅行作家安德鲁·布尔德把这件事在他的脑子转了两遍，在他一本名叫《养生法或健康饮食》的书中懵懂地写道：吃蛇能长生不死。

1565年，一群有钱又惧怕死亡的人开始行动，蛇不再只是魔鬼和恐怖的代名词，他们成立了一个小型秘密结社，想要找到那个红发男人，问出那神奇的蛇的品种。

克罗里一开始想要的只是找个人说说话。

除了工作需要他不怎么和人类聊天，也不怎么和地狱里的其他恶魔交好，阿茲拉斐尔则是个例外。说不清阿茲拉斐尔到底有什么特别的，也许是在把火焰剑送人后转身就眨着无辜的眼睛狡辩装傻的模样，也许是一边皱着鼻子，唾弃他的提议并说着绝不再见面后，一边过了几天自己又忍不住地躲在人群里偷偷往他这边看的失落表情。他们总是遇到，在乌压压布满全球的人类世界中，转个街角撞个满怀。

他们曾在夏日，躲在渺无人烟的森林深处的某个山泉旁的洞穴里过了一天，看着外面偶尔路过的鹿群，给雀鸟的鸣叫编写谱曲。恶魔不行卑劣的勾当，天使不说上帝的义理。似乎不懂分辨玩笑的阿茲拉斐尔听了克罗里的话，认认真真拉了一车的酒过来，累得翅膀垂在地上，折好的衣角也跟他作对似的不住地从腰带里滑出来。恶魔笑话着，又炫技似的，带着一些傲慢让清凉的山泉在时间停止的作用下化为如同果冻的冰块。他把新鲜水果的碎肉放在上面，制成了最初的冰淇淋。酒醉后的天使抱怨恶魔总是嘴角下撇，转而借着酒劲鼓起勇气，伸着翅膀拿羽尖故意轻戳恶魔的鼻尖。酒醉后的恶魔在鼻头的瘙痒中一边厌恶地摆着手，一边发出半是气音半是笑声的嘟囔。

他隐隐勾起嘴角，一把抓住天使的羽毛，那丝滑的触感却从指尖溜了出去。

1665年，困扰了人类几个世纪的瘟疫又显猖獗，大量恶魔因此喜欢常来人间度假。离上次和阿茲拉斐尔见面已经过了快30年，克罗里在随手把一只白鸽子从乌鸦的攻击中拽了出来的几天后收到一封烫着花体A漆印的信。

克罗里拿着信，站在拥挤不堪的集市大街的一角他们约定的地点。在他们周围，几个歹毒的恶魔混在在人群之中，在阴暗的角落里和妓女调情或是寄宿在盗贼闪着精光的眼睛里，屠夫剁肉的声音咣咣作响，牲畜的臭味弥漫在空气里。

阿茲拉斐尔现身的时候依然穿着白色的衣服，显眼得像是落进地狱里的光亮。

克罗里有些生气，他一把拉过阿茲拉斐尔，把自己的黑色斗篷罩到了对方身上，在对方不明所以的目光里把对方毛绒绒的脑袋裹得紧实。他想起自哈姆雷特演出成功起他们就没再见过，他虽对天堂和地狱不会知道阿茲拉斐尔揽去了两人的任务有着自信，但这几十年的空白又让他想要问一问。

过得怎么样？但他刚想问，又觉得由自己的问候来开场实在有些不像是恶魔该干的事。

此时追赶小偷的人突然大喊着跑过，两边的行人如浪般将克罗里和阿茲拉斐尔推到了墙边。克罗里皱着眉毛，突然发现阿茲拉斐尔搭在他的腰上的手。他顿了一下，低头看向阿茲拉斐尔，发现对方柔软的身子正压着自己呼吸急促的胸膛，温热渗进他的肌肉和骨头，气味钻进他的肺里。克罗里无法动弹，脚仿佛生了根。他的手隐藏在斗篷之下，指腹正好碰在了那露出的一小片光滑皮肤上。好似要被圣气灼烧，但克罗里停顿片刻就发现那只不过是他屏息下的幻觉。

他放松了下来，露出一抹自嘲的笑。但当那条带着倒刺的舌头溜进他的嘴里，刺进他的喉咙，朝他的胃里滴进诅咒的毒液的时候，他已经无法挣脱。眼前的阿茲拉斐尔变成了一具有蛆虫爬着的骸骨，有乐队奏着快活又刺耳的音乐远远走来，定睛一看竟是老鼠和猫的演奏。这是贝雷特，使人陷入爱情的魔鬼，统率85军的地狱魔神，想要回到天堂的堕天使，纯白羽毛的嫉妒者。

“你永远得待在地狱，克罗里，从里到外，从里到外。”

他这么说着，笑着，骨手拍了拍克罗里的脸，虫子掉到了克罗里的眼睛上，掉在了他因恐惧而颤抖的嘴上。示爱的苗头刚一起来，蛆虫从此便会将他的喉管堵塞，筋骨啃食。

1666年，伦敦大火。市长面对火灾因为不想被打扰了周日的休息，导致大火烧了4天，毁了伦敦80%的房屋，从居民区到教堂，除了一堆烧焦的木头，几乎什么都没剩下。但这场灾难却没什么人员伤亡，并且因为也烧死了老鼠，以一种做梦也没想到的方式终结了瘟疫。克里斯多佛·雷恩重建伦敦，伦敦的经济从此突飞猛进。一切就像是堵塞的水管突然通了，在哗啦啦，轰隆隆的巨大响声之后变得舒畅。浓烟散去，蓝天白云。

但只有克罗里不一样。他没在人间，而在地狱里，因此错过了上帝的大清洗，就此和时代在某种意义上脱了节。

**02**

1793年，法国大革命。克罗里在阿茲拉斐尔被困巴士底狱时草草现身。阿茲拉斐尔站在克罗里的身边，带着一如平常的笑容，半眯着眼睛透过墨镜的缝隙看着克罗里。而后者转过头，假装去看牢房外的守卫。

出了监狱大门时阿茲拉斐尔突然说道：“我以为我们之间还不错。”

但当他回过头去的时候，只来得及看见克罗里没入狱门投下的阴影之中的衣角。

1862年，圣詹姆斯公园。这次见面的时候克罗里换了一副可以遮挡住侧面的墨镜，并更深地下撇着嘴角，递给阿茲拉斐尔一张写着圣水的纸条，带来了死这个概念。

同年，随着通灵业的兴起，秘密结社请来一位灵媒和那个威尔士农夫的直系后人，他们试图召唤出最初目击克罗里的农夫的鬼魂，去问出克罗里的样貌。在绘制出一幅克罗里的画像的时候有人因为过于兴奋，一边叫着长生不死，一边不小心从窗口掉了出去，摔下了楼。

从圣詹姆斯公园回来的阿茲拉斐尔坐在家里彻夜难眠。

他的手里拿着一小杯圣水。那水清澈透亮，不含一丝杂质。阿茲拉斐尔晃动了下杯子，他看见自己的面孔被水波割裂。他咽了咽口水，慢慢将一根手指探进水中。凉意包围着他的皮肤，但紧接着一阵针扎般地触感，他轻叫了一声，看见自己的手指破了皮。红色的肉上圣水如同盐酸腐蚀冒了个小泡。

摆钟敲响，从格子里伸出来的天使瓷人在齿轮的运转下拨弄着天堂的弦谱。叮铃咣当。

他看着窗外，听着路过的醉汉的骂骂咧咧，他又瞥向时钟。秒针的一圈要走60下，然后是分针，3600下的最后才是时针勉为其难的一小格。他在心里默默跟着秒针数到第45下的时候，受不住了，捂着耳朵站起来的时候，弄翻了椅子。他仍然穿着睡衣，穿着拖鞋，张开翅膀就往克罗里的家里飞去。

那里空空荡荡，增添一个新的东西的速度以百年为单位。阿茲拉斐尔站在克罗里的床边，月光让他的白色的羽毛和衣服看起来像是幽魂。克罗里蜷在被子里，半蒙着脑袋，蛇身冒了出来，尾巴顺着身体紧紧盘绕。从被子里露出来的蛇的皮肤显得有些灰朦和粗糙，过两天又是蜕皮的日子，而克罗里的蜕皮总是有个毛病，眼部的旧皮大概率会粘在眼球上，剥离需要格外的耐心和细心，所以这部分以前总是有阿茲拉斐尔来帮忙。阿茲拉斐尔坐在了床边，小心地不让床铺的下陷引起克罗里的注意。他努着嘴，叹了口气，也没想出个好办法来，又突然觉得自己在这不知道究竟该做什么好。

“克罗里？” 他捂着手指，试探般地轻问，而克罗里只是更深地锁紧了眉毛，下撇了嘴角。

阿茲拉斐尔看向窗外暗空中灰白的云，风动之下云的样子变换着，好似有白色的翅膀从云后露了出来，暗淡闪烁的星星像是瞪大的眼睛。阿茲拉斐尔咬起嘴唇，恐惧与忧虑在他的脸上过了一圈又变成了愤怒。他只得急急地抱怨道：“我恨你！”

**03**

1940年，克罗里在丘吉尔上台就任演讲前的那声话筒的高分贝嘶鸣中惊醒，他猛地从床上跳了起来因为噩梦大吼了一声，踩断了床架，头撞到了天花板，整个公寓的木质楼道吱吱作响地抖着粉尘。一睡将近1个世纪，梦里阿茲拉斐尔站在教堂里面对枪口的慌乱让他的心脏快要弹出喉咙。

他的脚还没适应走路，他冲出家门。路边宾利的主人刚停好车，扶着女伴出了车门，他便跳进了驾驶座猛踩油门疾驰而去。车轮溅起的污水泼在那两个傻愣的人脸上。女人尖叫，男人唾骂，而他站在阿茲拉斐尔的书店前把门敲得邦邦响。出来的是一个陌生的像是黑帮打手的魁梧男人，个头比克罗里高出一个脑袋，胳膊看起来能勒断他的肋骨。他恼怒地发出嘶嘶的声音，却听男人颇为礼貌地说道：“请问我有什么能帮忙的吗？”

克罗里眨了眨眼睛，他猛然抬起头这才发现书店的门头换了牌子，这里已经不是阿茲拉斐尔的住处。残留在空气里的天使的味道扎着他的鼻子里，不是他习惯的那柔和的味道，而是恼怒下的刺痛。他粗鲁地搓了几把鼻子，弄破了血管，尝到了自己血的味道。

他找遍了全世界也没见到阿茲拉斐尔，他的心脏开始砰砰跳，脑子里嗡嗡作响，好像这具身体再也无法兜住他的灵魂，他站不稳，弯下腰，手撑着膝盖，艰难地蠕动着喉管。从此他再也睡不着觉。

1941年，阿茲拉斐尔站在教堂的门口，提着佯装要送给希特勒的书徘徊了一会。静谧的夜里，树叶轻轻作响，远处轰炸机引擎的轰鸣拉出一道隐隐刺耳的尖叫。他深吸一口气，挺了挺胸膛，摸了摸自己曾被圣水灼烧的手指，脚底踏在前门的砖石上，有些烧灼，但并非不能忍受的地步。在他的背后，转了个街角的树篱后面停着辆黑色的车，即将背叛他的纳粹双面间谍正整理了自己的西装，又慢悠悠地擦着枪。黑岑岑的枪眼里射出的子弹也许会在几分钟后以300米每秒的速度，在眨眼之间把他送回天堂去面对同僚的审问，但阿茲拉斐尔只是撇了撇嘴。他对着镜子做了几个惊讶表情的练习，确保自己在背叛的时候装得像一点。

这是一场名为追逐的游戏，克罗里已经寻着他的气味跟他跑遍了世界，他会来找他，来救他，就像之前那样，这样他才哪有心思想着圣水和死的事情，阿茲拉斐尔赌上将近6000年和克罗里的相处深信不疑。

月光透过教堂的彩绘玻璃将克罗里的身影勾勒出淡淡的光斑，从天而降的火药下泄露出来的是恶魔整整一年寻不得的暴躁。

去他妈的贝雷特！滚犊子的地狱诅咒！

随着轰隆一声巨响，代表天堂权威和禁欲的教堂毁了，妨碍克罗里和阿茲拉斐尔说话的纳粹死了。克罗里深吸了一口气，他漫步去拿起放着那些书的皮包，抬着下巴带着得意递到阿茲拉斐尔的面前。

“我送你。” 克罗里说道。

隐藏在阿茲拉斐尔心里的是他在这一年里的过往。他曾短暂地去过地狱，在门口驻足。他看着那黑乎乎的，一直通往无尽深渊的通道，被圣水灼伤后的手指依然疼痛未减，他试探地用脚尖碰了碰，却被黑暗的力量弹了回来，踉跄一下跌坐在地上。他不属于那。跟在克罗里后面，阿茲拉斐尔安安静静，从头到脚把生龙活虎的克罗里打量了好几遍，从变了样子的发型到不变的宽厚手指，再到走路时永远右脚鞋跟内侧更多的磨损。他悄悄吸了吸鼻子，安心和归属在一瞬间又重新有了重量和方向。

1943年，西西里岛战场。阿茲拉斐尔穿着神父的衣袍念着布道的圣经，弹片擦过他的脸颊，陷阱擦过他的脚边。他走在挤满血和内脏夜晚下的战壕里，看见一名瘦弱青年，踹翻了装着每日三餐，难以下咽的干粮的饭碗，大发雷霆，诅咒天地，胆寒着自己生死未卜的命运。阿茲拉斐尔想起克罗里曾经做过的恶魔的把戏，便也效仿着悄悄让水变成了冰，配上融化的巧克力，制成了巧克力冰沙，递给了对方。冰块使人安静，甜食使大脑愉快，那是在这腥臭人间地狱里的一点美妙，一点奢望，一点在家乡时放学后和伙伴同行，嬉闹下的欢笑和期盼。

1945年，天使和恶魔作对，互相算计，他们天生应该如此。贝雷特从背后抱紧了克罗里，骸骨在他的皮肤上勒出血印，他催促克罗里施展他的恶魔手段，想把盟军困死在冰天雪地里。天使如期而至，带着他的火焰剑，斩断风暴，照亮路途。克罗里要给希特勒送上黑魔法的指引，天使伪装成清纯可人的懵懂少女，袜带里藏着一把袖珍手枪，用三瓶泡过梣树叶的酒骗走了本来要埋进树底的曼德拉草。他们不需要提前知道对方什么时候出现，在这乌压压的世界里，转过街角，他们总是相遇。

战争结束的那晚，地狱里的恶魔全体发出痛苦的嘶鸣，纷纷买醉，滚在地上，像是得不到糖的孩子哭闹。克罗里悄悄把自己的腿从恶魔里拔了出来，他恢复成了蛇的模样，从地狱的缝隙里钻了出来。阿茲拉斐尔站在街对面等他，手指交叉放在腹部，带着几分乖巧。

“我真没想到你会用梣树叶搞我，我以为你不会下手这么重。” 克罗里趴在家中的桌子上，那植物天生是他的克星，毒得他吐了整整一个星期，走路都是头重脚轻。

阿茲拉斐尔坐在一旁，看见克罗里的蛇尾从桌后露了出来，在地上晃动着。鳞片有些粗糙和灰朦，又到了蜕皮的时候。他想起1862年的那晚，努了努嘴半是开玩笑地说道：“我可还没原谅你。”

“为了什么？” 克罗里疑惑地皱起眉毛，顿了顿，“我没想到我会睡那么久。”

阿茲拉斐尔耸了耸肩，没说话。深夜城市依然灯火通明，他们听着人们走在街上庆祝的高呼和歌唱。阿茲拉斐尔又抿了一口酒，唇上透着水润的光，脸颊泛着红晕，淡金色的头发和白皙的脸庞在月光中泛起柔和的光。克罗里的脸躲在趴伏的手臂后，从手肘交错的缝隙里，透过墨镜欣赏着看着阿茲拉斐尔。

“嘿，天……”

突然有翅膀煽动的声音从窗外传来，阿茲拉斐尔身体一震，不小心打翻了酒杯。

“怎么了？”

“不……没什么，我可能喝得有点多了。” 阿茲拉斐尔揉着太阳穴，摇了摇头。

克罗里抬起身子，眯起了眼睛。阿茲拉斐尔捡起酒杯，向厨房走去。

一切都是好的，直到阿茲拉斐尔在等克罗里从地狱出来的时候无意间瞥见加百列藏在暗巷的车里的身影，以及那双紧盯着他的紫色眼睛。来自天使统率的威严和敌意一瞬间仿佛一双手捏住了他的心脏，掐住了他的喉管。天堂还是知道了他的污点，他会被抓住，阿茲拉斐尔想着挤出呜咽。

“你找我的那年，我看见你还想绑架天使混进天堂，你这个不知天高地厚的恶魔！你刚进去就会被溶解的！”

克罗里哼了一声。蛇的半身立起来让他足足高过阿茲拉斐尔半米。他快速滑到阿茲拉斐尔面前，一把拽住了对方的领子，把对方提了起来。信子嗅探着，从气味里分辨着无法说谎的情绪。

“你有秘密，天使。” 克罗里拧着眉毛，他的话又急又凶，好像要吃人似的。阿茲拉斐尔扭曲着脸，被克罗里的态度弄得越来越觉得委屈，眼角范了红。克罗里愣住了，转而又开始不知所措有点结巴地叫着阿茲拉斐尔的名字。他是个笨拙的安抚者，只得紧紧用蛇身把阿茲拉斐尔缠着。他看着阿茲拉斐尔抖着的嘴角，听着对方小声的嘀咕。他们炙热的呼吸交错，他想吻一吻天使，但贝雷特的诅咒在他的喉管里发挥作用。

克罗里呛咳了一声，松了手。带着毒牙的蛆虫在他的肌肉里钻道，他扒拉着自己的皮肤，又因为旧皮的包覆让他更在一种密不透气的透明薄膜中。他扭动着身子想要挣脱，却在行动时撞上桌子。从体内升腾起的燥热让他仿佛胸腔里外都被压上石头，肺部无法运动，他往更为隐蔽安全的卧室游去，摩擦着家具坚硬的边角，用劲磨蹭试图在旧皮上割出一道口子，但太急头撞在了桌子上，墨镜掉了下来。

“克罗里！” 阿茲拉斐尔的脚在他的心还未定下前就起步急急跟了上去。

来到卧室，那是一个无窗无声，四面厚实砖墙的房间只有微弱的灯光的房间，仿佛和外界隔绝。阿茲拉斐尔关上房门，门锁咔哒一声。不会有窥视者，不会有嫉恨者。

克罗里一把抓住阿茲拉斐尔的手，将他扯上了床，像是吃人般吮咬着阿茲拉斐尔的唇，在上面咬出血印。他在阿茲拉斐尔还没反应过来之前，又猛地把对方翻了个面。他不要阿茲拉斐尔看到他此时的样子，他不要阿茲拉斐尔看到虫子在他的皮肤下走动的丑陋，他不想见到阿茲拉斐尔的担心。

阿茲拉斐尔感到克罗里用牙在自己的旧皮上咬出一个口子，又听到撕扯的声音，蛇皮贴着他的后背在他的腰带上刮蹭。蛇的嘶嘶声，旧皮剥离，推开上衣服的沙沙声。阿茲拉斐尔突然感到隔着裤子，蹭进臀缝间的热硬。他滞了呼吸，又闭紧了眼睛咬住了自己的手腕。阿茲拉斐尔发着抖，但片刻之后，他听见克罗里缓慢靠近，呼在他耳边的热气。

“克罗里？” 阿茲拉斐尔转过头去，看见那讨厌的旧皮粘在克罗里的眼睛上，把那双漂亮的眼睛仿佛蒙上了一层雾。他咽了咽口水，还是撑坐起来。

在掀开那层潮湿的旧皮的时候，克罗里尾巴打断了床尾的木头。他攒着手，又不得不屏息保持上半身的不动，急促的呼吸下混着疼和催促的嘶气。阿茲拉斐尔哄着坏脾气的蛇，发出轻柔的嘘声。蛇盘在他的周围，低垂着脑袋渐渐变得温顺。他轻轻捏起旧皮，像是揭露一件珍宝，同时又用柔软的指腹拭去流到眼角的粘液。他朝克罗里的眼睛轻轻吹了口气，在看到克罗里眨着还有些发痒的眼睛揉搓时，发出咯咯的轻笑。

克罗里不满地又往阿茲拉斐尔扑了过去。他们在床上滚了一圈，最后克罗里从后面紧紧搂住了阿茲拉斐尔。他们谁都没说话，阿茲拉斐尔依然保持着还算得体的衣着，他低低呻吟，眼中逐渐迷离，露出粉色的舌尖。克罗里在他的背后缓慢律动着，在嘶哑的闷哼中留下白浊。


End file.
